Leah and Luke
by I love Magyk
Summary: Leah is a princess. Luke a wizard. Luke locked Leah in her own castle and her parents are no where to be found. Why? Luke loves her. This is his way to get her. Not the best way, but it might do. Maybe.
1. Leah

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a castle far, far away there lived a princess who was trapped in her own castle and guarded by a wizard named Luke. Little did Princess Leah know, that Luke had locked her up in hopes that she would fall in love with him.

Every morning at dawn, Luke would go into her room and take her hands in his. He wished there was a way to force her to fall in love with him but, alas, that was against the rules of wizardry. She would have to fall in love with him naturally if it was possible. Luke was about ready to give up because she ignored him when ever they were in the same room together. To Luke the only time she looked truly happy and the most beautiful was when she was asleep.

When Leah looked like she was going to wake up he would drop her hands and leave the room so she would never know of his feelings for her, for that too, she would have to find out for herself.

Chapter One

Leah

I awoke tangled in my blankets. Again! I hadn't slept well last night. Again! What was new? Absolutely _nothing_! I was _still_ a princess. I was _still_ locked in my own castle. And I was _still_ being guarded by the evil wizard Luke!

Is he truly evil? I don't think so. He's just evil to _me_ because he locked me up in my own castle and killed, or at least,_ took_ my family away from me. I may _never_ see my parents or brother again! I guess I haven't seen or heard him doing any dark magic, only good. Such as my bed making it's self or food appearing on my plate since the servants are also gone.

I suppose you could say Luke is taking very good care of me. Yes, I suppose you could. He hasn't hurt me or anything. I'm just not allowed outside the castle walls or allowed to see my family. Luckily I'm allowed outside. I've read fairytales and heard stories about maidens that are locked up but _aren't_ allowed outside. _Ever!_ Luke hasn't hurt my physically only he hurt my spirit when he locked my up and took away my family. I miss them! Oh, how I miss them!

He has taken everything from me. My family, my freedom, my lively spirit, my friends, my dignity, everything, even love! Well, except a home, food, safety, and one friend: my cat Lady Kitty (or Kitty for short.)

I sighed as I untangled myself from my blankets and hoped that today was the day I was hoping for. Maybe today Luke would let me free from him and the castle. Maybe, just maybe, today I would see my family again.

On that happy note I hopped out of bed and trotted over to my wardrobe. I opened the door and pulled out one of my plainer dresses: long sleeved, pale green cotton, with a white lace neck and cuffs and silver embroidery along the hem. I also pulled out my forest green velvet cloak with a silver clasp in case I was allowed outside or, if I was lucky, get to see my family again. Or at least get to go outside the castle walls for awhile. I was getting board!

I slipped out my nightgown, pulled on my dress, and draped my cloak over one arm before I skipped out of the room, down the stairs and into the dining hall. Luke (and breakfast) was waiting for me. I smiled at him and curtsied.

"Good morning, Leah. I'm glad to see you happy this morning," he said, returning my smile.

"Good morning, Luke," I replied cheerfully, sitting down where a hot bowl of portage was waiting for me. I looked down at my bowl and wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was brown!

Luke laughed. "It's chocolate portage."

I looked at him. "Chocolate?" I hadn't had chocolate in months!

"Yes. Go ahead; try it."

I put my spoon into my bowl hesitantly. "Mm, it's delicious."

He smiled. "Told you."

I quickly began to eat. When I was about half way done Luke said, "You're rarely this happy. What's on you mind?"

That caught me off guard. I hastily swallowed my portage and said, "It's a beautiful day out. I was hoping to go outside today."

"You may go outside in the walls any time you wish, Leah. You know that."

"Actually, I was hoping to go _outside_ the walls today." After seeing his first startled than angry expression, I quickly added, "If, that is, you'd go with me."

His face softened. "I'd love to go with you, Leah. But lets wait 'till after lunch so it will be warmer."

I scraped my bowl and said quietly, "Thank you. I'll be in the library if you need anything." I stood up and suddenly felt Luke's hand grab mine.

"Your favorite place," he said turning me around so I was facing him.

"Yes it is," I agreed, hesitantly. He dropped my hand.

"I…," he began but stopped. "I'll see you at lunch then, Leah."

"Yes," I replied, confused. What was he going to say? I turned, leaving the dinning hall. As I walked up the stairs I wondered what was going on. Why did Luke suddenly agree to let me outside the walls for the afternoon? Was it because I asked him to go with me?

I was free to go anywhere in the castle, except the Western hall. That was Luke's territory. But honestly I didn't want to go anywhere near him if I could help it. I wasn't about to go to the Western hall if he didn't want me to.

When I entered the library I went straight to my favorite armchair by the window. Next to the chair, on the table, right where I left it was the book I was reading: Rapunzal. I could easily relate to it. I too was locked in, but not, thankfully, in a tower. I did have some freedom after all.


	2. Luke

Chapter two

Luke

Aleah looked even more beautiful today then she ever had before. Maybe that was because she was allowed outside the castle walls today since I was going with her so she was happy. But then again she was happy _before_ I gave her permission, too. This was her first time since I locked her up and took her family away from her that she was smiling (unless you count when she was asleep. She _always_ looked happy then.)

I gazed at her across the table. She quickly scraped her bowl and said, "Thank you. I'll be in the library if you need anything." She stood up.

Without thinking I stood up and was at her side in a second. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Your favorite place," I said turning her around so she was facing me.

"Yes it is," she agreed, hesitantly. I dropped her hand.

"I…." What was I thinking! I couldn't go and say 'I love you' or something! She had to figure that out herself. Aleah looked at me expectantly. "I'll see you at lunch then, Aleah," I said quickly.

"Yes," she replied slowly, and then she left, leaving me alone.

I gazed after her as she gracefully left the dining hall. She was absolutely beautiful.

I sighed as she disappeared around the corner. I waved my hand and the dishes jumped to life, like every morning. But unlike most mornings I followed the dishes, suddenly interested of where they went.

Actually, I knew the reason of why I was so interested in the dishes: any way for me to forget about Aleah I would do today.

I had to run to keep up with the dishes. Soon I reached the kitchen and I watched the dishes wash and put themselves away. Clever. I had no idea that my magic worked in such a successful way.

When the dishes were done I went back upstairs, knowing that I needed something else to distract myself. There was only one place that I knew that I wouldn't run into her at: the Western hall. But, alas, the Western hall was a sad and somewhat scary place without the usual light that lit up the rest of the castle. And with out Aleah.

I needed that place where Aleah was not to keep myself from blurting that I love her. I need a place where Aleah is not, but I want that place to be happy and bright like the rest of the castle, but that was going to take _a lot_ of work to do. Even with magic.


End file.
